Persons sitting in an outdoor chair often wish to sit under the shade of an umbrella. They also may wish to have the outdoor chair secured to the ground while simultaneously having the outdoor chair secured to the umbrella. However, a person desiring to sit in the outdoor chair under the shade of an umbrella finds the outdoor chair often is not stable due to uneven ground, and no such fastening system exists to allow the outdoor chair to be secured to the ground while simultaneously having the outdoor chair secured to the umbrella.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved chair fastening system, where a person may secure the outdoor chair to the ground while simultaneously securing the outdoor chair to the umbrella.